The story of the Royal Family
by Gadani13
Summary: is a story, about the Royal Families early tears.   Characters: Ozai, Ursa, Iroh, Lu Ten, Fire Lord Azulon and Zuko.  Sequel is Lost in the screams of pain.
1. Undervalued

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early day's of the Royal Family.<em>

_Undervalued, is a short chapter about Zuko's birth._

_Iroh is forty-eight.  
>Lu Ten was nine.<br>Ozai is twenty-eight.  
>Ursa is twenty-six.<em>

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch.1: Undervalued.<strong>

It was a cold winter this year, the gardens were white. The fountains were frozen; it has snowed a lot this year. This didn't happen often in the Fire Nation, it happened maybe only once every twenty years.

Iroh looked outside the window and smiled sarcastically by seeing the birds, which were fighting for the last bits of food. This was so sad to see. The animals weren't prepared for such strong winter, such as the humans and now they must fight to survive.

"Why are they fighting?" A young boy asked his father.

Iroh looked towards his son and gave him a little smile. "Because they're hungry, Lu ten. The birds are searching for some food."

The boy frowned a bit and looked at the little creatures. He didn't understand it; he couldn't place himself in this situation. This boy couldn't understand why they hadn't food; here in the palace was food enough.

Iroh had noticed his son's confusion. "This is a very hard time for the animals, as for the farmers." He said towards the young boy. "They don't have servants or cooks, like us."

Lu Ten looked up, his nose and cheeks were red from the cold temperature. "Will they survive it?"

Iroh watched outside the window again. "Only the strongest will survive."

"But? That's so sad!" The young boy whispered.

The man kneeled and took the boy's tiny hands in his. "Well Lu Ten, that's part of life!"

The young boy looked into his father's eyes again. "And aunt Ursa? Will she and the baby survive?" He asked curiously.

Iroh rolled his eyes with amusement. "Aunt Ursa isn't sick, Lu Ten! She's just very tired from her pregnancy."

From the first day Lu Ten knew that his aunt was pregnant, this boy couldn't wait to see this new baby. The boy laughed nervously. "It will be a boy!"

"No! You don't know that for sure!" His father laughed back.

"Well, I hope so! Then we can play with each other! Yeah, we can play dive or explode and soldier and yes oh, I can teach him fire bending!"

Iroh slapped a hand against his face, he had heard this hundreds of times. "Don't be to exited, Lu Ten! At first the baby can be a girl!"

"I don't want to play with dolls!" The boy said with anger in his voice.

"And the baby can be a non-bender." The man said seriously.

Lu Ten sighed, "Well, that doesn't matter. As long it's a boy, I'm happy!" The boy replied with a grin.

Iroh sighed while he stands up, "You're as stubborn as your mother!"

"Hey? I'm not stubborn!" The boy yelled while he jumped up, following his father.

The man noticed his son and walked harder. "Oh yes, you are!" He replied harassing.

The boy hurried; his short legs were quickly. "Hey! Don't run away! Dad?"

Iroh loved to tease his son. He loved the boy's expressions, his drama's, his defenses. These moments were invaluable for Iroh.

That night.

Ursa lay to tossing in her bed, she lay so uncomfortable, couldn't breathe properly from the pain.

"Ozai? Ozai wake up!" She yelled, while she rubbed his arm. She was so scared, Ursa was twenty-six and this was her first pregnancy.

Ozai woke up quickly. "Is the baby coming?" He asked in a panic.

"I don't know. But I don't feel well."

The man jumped out of his bed. "I'll look for the doctor! Stay in bed."

"Oh, hurry!" She yelled.

Ursa rubbed her belly, for a while she felt lots of movements. She had a calm pregnancy, she rarely felt something in there. But now, her belly felt restless.

"Oh Agni!" She whispered.

She had lots of pains in her back and some cramps in her belly, but feeling the baby like this was so wonderful.

The young lady turned her head towards the calendar and smiled by seeing the day. "It's winter solstice today." She whispered while tears formed in her eyes. Thinking of her grandfather Roku, who's in the spirit world.

The former avatar, which was connected with the spirit world and today it's winter solstice. The day that the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer together until the line between the two is blurred.

If you'll be born today, you'll be a very special baby.

That night Ursa's woes continued. It took a while before she had some opening. The nurses helped her as much as they could. But the pain couldn't be stopped.

"In Agni's name, it's already morning! How long will it take?" Ozai asked impatient.

Iroh gave his brother a little smile, "The delivery may take a while though."

They were sitting in a waiting room, next to the nursery. There are no males welcome at the birth. These are the strict rules of the Fire Nation.

Ozai moved his hands nervously. He didn't like this situation, a situation where he hadn't control over. He didn't want to lose his wife or child.

The older brother looked at his younger brother with compassion. He laid his hand on his brother's hand. "It will be okay! Ursa is a strong woman, you know that."

"I know." Ozai whispered.

Iroh glared over the room. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

Ozai sighed, "The name was a long discussion between us and father!"

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, father!" He replied sarcastically. Knowing that Azulon couldn't stand Ozai and already had rejected this unborn baby. Azulon couldn't accept the fact that this baby will be a winter child. Winter children, in the Fire Nation are non-benders and a huge disgrace for the Royal family.

"If it was a boy, Ursa wanted to name him Roku."

Iroh glared with wide eyes towards his brother, "Named to her grandfather?"

"Yes, she found it special. Especially now he'll be born on the winter solstice." Ozai replied with a smile. "But father doesn't allow it, because of what had happened in the past."

Iroh sighed, "So how will you call the baby?"

"Euhm, Zuko for a boy. Azula for a girl."

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled. "These are beautiful names."

The nurse opened the door. "It's going fast now!"

Ozai looked up.

"We see the baby's head." The nurse said.

"Is everything alright?" Iroh asked.

The nurse didn't answer at Iroh's question, she just said. "We will alert you when the baby arrives."

Iroh frowned; he knew that they were hiding something. Ozai sat on the edge of his chair, he couldn't believe that he'll become a father.

"In several moments, you will be a daddy!" Iroh whispered toward his brother.

"I still can't believe it!" Ozai replied proudly.

"Remember, to just do your best! Then you'll be the best father into this world." Iroh said, hoping to support his younger brother.

"I hope to be!" The young man whispered.

Iroh sat closer by his brother, took his hand. "I'm here for you, Ozai!"

"Thanks." Ozai said, while he took his older brother close into a hug.

While they hugged each other firmly, the two males heard a muffled cry out of the nursery room. It was a heartbreaking moment. The cry wasn't very loud, rather weakly. But how faintly it sounded, it kept ringing.

The door swung open.

"It's a boy!" The nurse cried out.

Ozai's eyes widened, everything around him moved so slowly. His heart started to melt, a feeling he never felt before. For the first time in life, his body filled with proud.

Iroh watched over his speechless brother and felt happy for him. He spoke in his place, "Can we see him?"

"Of course!" The nurse bowed.

Iroh looked over to a watchman. "Can you get my son and Fire Lord Azulon?"

Ozai entered the room slowly and looked over to his wife. She smiled worriedly. "What's wrong, Ursa?" Ozai whispered.

Iroh looked at the couple. Ursa's hair was all messed up, her face looked very tired. Ozai looked very confused.

"The umbilical cord was hanging around his neck, he couldn't breathe. It was a difficult delivery." She whispered.

Ozai turned his head toward the nurse. "Is the baby alright?"

"He's very tired." The nurse whispered.

Iroh stared into the little crib, his heart warmed up by seeing such small creature. The man smiled at the little baby. "Look Ozai." Iroh pointed towards the new baby.

Ozai stared over his son. The boy looked so slender, so small. He had a full head of dark hair, his skin was as white as snow.

"You can pick him up, he's your son!" Iroh smiled.

Ozai took the boy into his arms, he was so light. The little boy moved a bit into his father's arms. The brand new dad had to laugh. "Look!" He said towards his brother.

"Oh yes, even now he's very active." Iroh replied with a smile.

The boy opened his eyes, they were gold colored. Just like his fathers. They looked so firm, so strong.

"It's a fighter!" Iroh whispered toward Ozai. Ozai frowned.

Iroh tickled his nephews chin. "Oh yes, It's written in his eyes."

The baby smiled by the gentle touch.

Ozai smiled and felt very relax for once. "Do you want to hold him?"

"That would be an honor!" Iroh replied while he took the baby into his arms. "Well, hello? I'm your uncle Iroh!" The man whispered.

The baby stared at the man.

"DAD!" Lu Ten cried.

Iroh felt the baby scare, his eyes widened. "Lu Ten? A little bit quiet! You make the baby scared."

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes it is!" Ursa replied with a smile.

Lu Ten looked over the baby. "Oh! He looks cute!"

"Well Lu Ten, this is your new cousin Zuko!" Iroh whispered.

"Wow! Hello Zuko." The boy whispered back, while he waved at the boy.

Ozai touched his nephews head gently. "You can play with him, when he's a bit older."

Lu Ten smiled towards his dad and uncle. He was proud, so proud to be the big cousin. "I will teach him everything I know and protect him at school!"

Ozai laughed a bit. "Well, that's very kind Lu Ten. Did you hear something from your grandfather?"

Lu Ten looked at the ground. "Well euhm, I don't know euhm."

"Well? What is it?"

"I'm sorry uncle Ozai, he doesn't want to come." The young boy replied with an embarrassing tone.

"Oh,…" Ozai looked towards his wife.

Ursa gave her husband a little smile. "He's busy with other things!"

Iroh looked at the ground finding this moment strange and very painful. He knew that this hurts his brother the most.

When Lu Ten was born, Azulon couldn't talk about something else. He talked about his grandson this and his grandson that. But now, his second grandson is born; the firstborn of Ozai and Ursa, it's like this baby doesn't even exist.

Iroh felt sorry for his brother.


	2. Paternity

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_Paternity, is a short chapter about the first days after Zuko's birth and the different fatherhood's in the Royal palace._

_Fire Lord Azulon is eighty-four,  
>Iroh is forty-eight,<br>Lu Ten is nine,  
>Ozai is twenty-eight,<br>Ursa is twenty-six._

**The story of the Royal Family,**  
><strong>Ch.2: Paternity.<strong>

The fire nation was painted in a winter wonderland. The nature had changed into a cold white desert, streams and rivers were frozen. The strong winter had continued.

It was a very depressing time, especially for the brand new mother. Who had to struggle with her new circumstances. A newborn baby is a huge responsibility, especially your first one. Ursa had never held a baby into her arms before, never changed a diaper, she tries as hard as she could. Just like her husband, Ozai.

Nobody had informed them about how it was to be a parent. They both needed to place this new situation. Three days ago, their wasn't even a baby in their room. But now, there is.

For another young boy in this palace, the snow was an awesome event. Lu Ten enjoyed it, he loved to play outside.

The boy rolled himself into a heap of snow. "Aaah! That's cold! Hihi, Come on dad!" The boy yelled while he kicked his short legs into the air.

Iroh stood in the veranda, watched over his son. He gets chills by the sight of the ice and snow. "Now not to overdo Lu Ten, soon you'll catch a cold!" the worried father replied through his chattering teeth.

The boy sat down onto the ground, took lots of snow into his hands. Threw it over his head. "Haha, WHIIII!"

"Lu Ten? Enough is enough! You're not used to this weather!" Iroh said worriedly, while he walked towards his son.

"But dad, I want to play!" Lu Ten didn't give up his thoughts easily. He's a kind of boy who sees the world through pink glasses. He's a boy who takes everything as fun and has difficulties with being serious.

Iroh didn't reply for once, he tried to be sternly. "Come-on! Hup, hup, inside." The man said strictly, while he pointed at the huge backdoor.

The boy looked down. "But dad!" He muttered with contradictory.

"Lu Ten, I won't ask you twice!" Iroh was still pointing at the door.

Lu Ten was still looking at the ground, didn't hear what his father had asked. He had to smile by his fantasies.

Iroh sighed deeply in frustration. "Didn't I ask…"

POEF … ; A white mass of snow had landed in the mighty general his face.

The boy jumped into the air, "Haha, I got you!" The young boy laughed loudly, didn't see the earnest of his behavior.

Iroh wiped the snow from his face. "Well, you little." The man played mad. He runs after the young boy. Couldn't be angry at him, he found it cute.

Ozai's room,

Ursa looked over the crib in silence. Baby Zuko was asleep, he looked so peaceful. "You're so beautiful." She whispered, while she pushed some red blankets closer towards her son. "I hope you've warm enough?"

Ozai came closer to the crib, he has put his arms around Ursa's middle, and he took her closer. She leaned her head back against Ozai's shoulder.

"I'm sure he has warm enough." He replied calmly.

"I hope we do well." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course we do, Ursa! Look at him. Look at his face." Ozai tickled the boy's cheek. The baby's eyes rose open and he smiled. "Does he look unhappy?" Ozai teased his wife a bit.

"Hihi, no!" She said with a shy tone.

"You see, you're the best mother in this world." He whispered in her ear.

Ursa smiled widely and looked into the crib. "Zuko? Do you think I'm the best mother into this world?" she asked her son.

They both looked at their newborn, waiting for an answer. The baby yawned significantly. Ozai had to laugh, "Haha, oh Agni. No, he thinks you're boring!"

"Oh, Ozai! You're so backward!" She teased, while she fell into his arms, and they both fell into their bed.

"What words are you using, young lady?"

"Bad words!" She smiled.

"You're a bad girl!" Ozai took his love closer and kissed her. They both lay down, kissing and cuddling each other. This was their first loose moment after the birth of Zuko.

But suddenly the door swung open. They heard a young boy giggling. "Oh look daddy! Aunt Ursa and Uncle Ozai are kissing each other!"

Ozai sat up quickly, his head turned red. He knew how kids could be, but this was so embarrassing.

Iroh grabbed Lu Ten by his shirt. "Don't you have ears at your head? I told you to knock!"

Lu Ten looked at the ground, his expression turned into a sad one. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Ursa looked at him with compassion. Didn't really care about what happened. "Oh sweetheart, do you come for Zuko?"

"Yes, I wanted to say goodnight."

"Well, Do it fast." Iroh replied a bit shortly.

Lu Ten walked fast toward the crib, looked at his cousin. "Goodnight, Zuko!" He whispered while he gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, Lu Ten it's bedtime now. Go to bed!"

"Will you read for me?" Lu Ten asked.

"No not tonight, your behavior today was not properly." Iroh looked over the couple. "Sorry, for disturbing!"

"No problem, Iroh." Ursa whispered.

Iroh closed the door behind him and closed his eyes for several minutes. He was upset with his son. Lu Ten needs to learn discipline. He thought, while he shook his head. Knowing that this would be a difficult task.

The lounge room,

That evening, Fire Lord Azulon sat in his luxury lounge room. This was one of his private rooms; it was a huge room, very clear by the use of gold. He enjoyed this place, especially the calm evenings with some nice tea. Azulon loved the calmness, especially now at his old age.

"Is the tea good?" Iroh asked at a calm tone.

Azulon looked over his shoulder. "Ah, yes. It's jasmine tea, do you want some?"

Iroh smiled, "I never say no against tea!"

The Fire Lord smiled towards his son. "You've inherited your love for tea from your grandfather Sozin."

Iroh frowned his lips. "Well, that's something new. I didn't knew that."

"Yes, you look a lot like him!" Azulon smiled before he drank from his tea. "You'll become a great ruler."

"Probably." Iroh sighed a bit, didn't like to be compared with him.

"And Lu Ten, that little rascal! His future looks so bright." The old man said with a smile.

"He needs to learn a lot before he'll become a great Fire Lord." Iroh whispered, knowing that Lu Ten isn't interested in becoming a Fire Lord. Lu Ten dreams to become a world traveler. Maybe it's a stupid childhood dream, but Iroh doesn't really see his son as the future Fire Lord.

"Do you have your doubts?" Azulon frowned.

"Well, Lu Ten has it difficult with discipline and he isn't really interested in becoming a Fire Lord." The general replied coldly.

"That will change, when he's older!" The old man said while he stroked his chin.

"I don't want to force him into something he doesn't like, father! And besides, Ozai has a child to!" The man said fast.

Azulon grabbed his chair. "I don't want one of his children on MY throne! Such a shame!"

"But father, you don't even know them!" Iroh replied while he slapped a hand into his face.

"I don't care!" The old man said cold. "Ozai's bloodline is dead in my eyes!"

Iroh sighed and looked to the door, he wanted to be sure that they were alone.. "I know you can't stand Ozai! You never could." He whispered with pain in his voice.

"He's a weakling!" The Fire Lord shouted.

"Maybe in your eyes, but Ursa and Zuko cannot help this! The baby doesn't even know who you are!" Iroh yelled back, he felt so angry inside; he was tired of this stupid argument about Ozai. His was tired about this whole situation.

Azulon shook his head. "You don't know how your brother is. Iroh, he's no good for our family! He's a shame."

"NO! You push your family apart!" Iroh yelled while he pointed at his father. "OUR family!"

The old man closed his eyes. "Ozai has had enough chances."

"Maybe, but he does everything for you! He licks your shoes if he must. Forget the past, father!" Iroh said furious.

The old man looked into his firstborn eyes.

"He's an incredibly good fire master now! Ozai is very smart, he studies better than me!" Iroh laid his hand on his chest. " He had to struggle to become like this, that's true! Ozai needed more time and training then me to learn new things. But that doesn't mean anything!"

Azulon looked down. Knowing that Iroh was right at that point. But he would always prefer his firstborns, Iroh and Lu Ten. He didn't trust Ozai anymore, this man had two faces. Two personalities.

"Put a mask on, father. Do it for me!" Iroh whispered, while he stood up.

Azulon didn't say a word. He sat there, thinking.

The oldest son didn't say a word either, he closed the door. I'll take a look if Lu Ten's asleep. He thought.

Lu Ten's Room,

Lu Ten lay in his bed and couldn't sleep. The boy sat up, felt at his neck. His throat was so dry, he sweated heavily.

"Euhmpff" The young boy crawled out of bed, walked toward the window. He looked through it, saw some snow fall. "Stupid snow!" He whispered.

Iroh stuck his head through the door. "You're not sleeping?"

"I don't feel well!" The boy whispered.

The father sighed. "I told you."

"I know, I'm so sorry dad." The boy whispered again.

"Come, now get back into bed!" Iroh pointed at the bed, while he took a book out of the closet.

The young boy lay close against his father. "I love you dad!"

Iroh kissed his son's hair. "I love you to."

Ozai's room,

Ursa had just changed Zuko's diaper, while someone knocked at the door. Ozai frowned to Ursa, they didn't expect visit. Certainly not at this time.

"Come in!" Ozai said loudly.

"Do I disturb?"

The young man's eyes widened. "Father?"

Azulon didn't react at his son silly reaction.

"Of course not! Come inside." Ursa replied strictly.

The old man looked over his daughter-in-law and the baby, she was holding.

"Do you want to hold him?" The young lady asked doubly.

Azulon nodded slowly. He took the little baby into his arms and he felt nothing special, no energy, no fire, and no affection. This baby looked a lot like his father. The only difference was that he looked much weaker then Ozai, he was so small, so fragile.

The Lord thought about a complement, "He's very tiny." He whispered.

"Yeah, he is." Ozai replied softly. "But he doesn't give up."

"He doesn't give up at all!" Ursa stood there firmly, protective. Knowing that her father-in-law hadn't a good word for her husband and son. "He's lucky to be born! Zuko almost died in birth."

Azulon frowned toward the boy. "He did?"

"Yes, He was strangled by his umbilical cord." Ozai added quickly.

The old man frowned a bit more toward the boy, felt at his cheeks. "He feels warm; I think that he had a fever."

Ursa mouth felt open. "Fever?"

"Sorry Ozai, but your son is already back to the test." The old man said, while he gave the baby at his son. "A fever is very dangerous for newborns."

"Call the doctor, Ozai! Hurry!" Ursa yelled.

Azulon walked into the corridor. "A weakling gives his weak genes towards his children." The man thought with a smile. "I knew it!"


	3. Conflicts

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_Conflicts is a very short chapter about Ozai's past._

_Ozai is twenty-eight,  
>Ursa is twenty-six,<br>Zuko is several days old._

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 3: Conflicts.<strong>

Ursa walked barefoot through her room, held baby Zuko straight into her arms. She was rubbing his back, so she tried to loosen some mucus.

This had been an awful and sleepless night. Zuko has the whooping cough. A disease that is dangerous for young children, they can get a respiratory arrest or they can choke in their mucus.

Ozai looked worriedly over his wife and child. "Why does everything always need to fail?" He asked emotionally.

Ursa thought several seconds over these words and smiled. "I don't see this as failing, Ozai. Life can't be perfect all the time."

The young man shook his head. "Everything I ever held into my hands has failed..."

"That isn't true, that insinuates your father!" Ursa closed her eyes for a moment. "Ozai, listen to me carefully."

She opened her eyes again, looked into his. "I married you, because I love you. From the first time we've met, I adored you!"

"Everything you did, you did with perfection. I had never seen such thing before." She said tenderly. "You've always been perfect in my eyes."

Zuko muttered a bit. The young lady laid her cheek against the baby's head. "I cannot imagine a better life than this. I'm happy with the three of us."

Ozai smiled. "Well, it can always be better."

"You're not happy with your life?" Ursa frowned.

"For a part I 'am. I' am married with the most fantastic lady into this nation. Zuko is a beautiful boy." Ozai stood up, walked towards the window. "But, look at Iroh. He's a renowned general! Lu Ten is an incredibly talented fire bender! Everyone looks up to them!"

Ozai looked into Ursa's eyes. "And I, what have I accomplished?"

Ursa looked down, knowing what would come.

"I failed everything in life. Even my last chance, Ursa!" Ozai closed his eyes.

Ursa came closer. "Your father and grandfather failed it to! Nobody found the avatar."

She sighed at the memory. When she and Ozai had been a young couple. Her boyfriend had been seen as unworthy for several years, because his bending wasn't high class.

In these years, he had asked his father for one last chance, to redeem his honor into his family. His father had sent him on a quest to find the avatar. Ozai had been away for a half year, came home with nothing. He failed his last chance.

"I know, but I lost my honor Ursa! The honor in my father's eyes." Ozai slapped his hands in his face.

"Look at us, Ozai!" She whispered.

He looked up. Ursa turned the baby. "Fame is not everything in life! Look at your brother, he had everything in life. He was married, a father and a general. Suddenly he's a young widow, who stands alone with a toddler. Life isn't perfect! Be happy with what you have!"

Ozai looked over his little family. Baby Zuko smiled at his daddy. His cheeks where pink, his eyes where wet. "You're right, Ursa. As Always."


	4. Gifted

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_Gifted is a short chapter about Azula's birth, who's very deferent then Zuko's._

_Fire Lord Azulon is eighty-six,  
>Iroh is fifty,<br>Lu Ten is eleven,  
>Ozai is thirty,<br>Ursa is twenty-eight,  
>Zuko is two.<em>

**The story of the Royal Family,**  
><strong>Ch. 4: Gifted.<strong>

Today hung a pleasant atmosphere into the Fire Nation. The sun shone high above the nation, there was a nice and hot temperature, the lakes and beaches were over flooded with people.

Almost every noble's man enjoyed this summer vacation. Except for one family. Because of Ursa's second pregnancy, they needed to postpone their vacation plans. Ursa must stay in bed, she could give birth every moment.

Ursa laid her hand on her belly, felt so much energy. This pregnancy was so much different than the first one. Much more restless, so lively.

When she was pregnant from Zuko, she didn't felt so much movement. Only at the last days she felt some, but now with the second baby, she felt its presents day and night.

"You're pretty active." She said laud, "I can't wait to see you and your brother's first reaction!" Ursa smiled and missed her son so much. These past weeks, she couldn't care for him. Her pregnancy was too heavy.

So, Iroh has been sacrificed himself as the babysitter this time. He already looked after these two boys for four weeks. He didn't really mind; Lu Ten and Zuko are very sweet boy's.

He doesn't forget what his brother and sister-in-law do for him when he's away. When Iroh is at the front, Ozai and Ursa are caring for Lu Ten. They take him into their household.

"Haha, look at Zuko, dad!" Lu Ten pointed at his two year old cousin. They were playing in the flower garden.

Iroh smiled wildly at the sight of a little toddler who was hiding behind tiny yellow sunflowers. The young boy was spying through the stems.

From the moment, the older man kneeled, the young boy hided his head behind his tiny hands.

His uncle smiled again. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

The boy stuck his head among the flowers and started to giggle. His hair blew freely before his forehead.

"Huh, come here my little sunflower." The man said kindly while he picked the boy up, he held the toddler before him.

"unfowe, unfowe!" Zuko replied.

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled. "Haha, Yes you're my little sunflower!"

Lu Ten pulled at his father's pants. "Dad, I'm hungry!"

"Well, Lu Ten you're lucky! It's almost time to eat."

Dining room,

Iroh was sitting there with Lu Ten and Zuko. They were eating early, so he could put Zuko into his bed for his afternoon nap.

"No Zuko! You need to eat your fish, don't smash it!" Iroh didn't liked spilled food. He found it sad, for those who hadn't food into this world.

Lu Ten found it great. This was so funny in his eyes.

Zuko stuffed crumbs of fish into his mouth. Spilled the half of it onto the ground.

"Hoho, he's eating like a big cow-hippo!" The young boy said amused.

Iroh laughed hardly. "Indeed Lu Ten, he's even worse than a cow-hippo."

A female servant opened the door. "Lady Ursa is giving birth."

Iroh looked up, "is she doing well?"

The servant bowed her head. "Yes, she is. It happened fast."

"Is Ozai aware?" Iroh asked.

"No sir, Prince Ozai isn't home yet! He's still working on his new project."

Oh, yes. Something with new designs for warships. Iroh thought, Ozai was busy with it for several months. He couldn't stop talking about it.

Zuko stared towards his uncle, food hanging around his mouth.

"Your mommy is having a baby. You'll become a big brother!" The man whispered kindly while he cleaned the boy's mouth.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Mommy? I want my mommy!" He whispered, while he sobbed a bit.

"Oh no Zuko! Don't cry. We will have a new playmate!" Lu Ten replied with a sweet voice.

The little toddler looked around him, made an ugly expression. Iroh knew what would come. His little nephew missed his parents so badly. "Come here to your uncle Iroh." He took the little boy into his arms, the boy lay his head down into his uncle's chest and cried a little.

"Sssh, Come, come prince Zuko. It's bedtime for you." The man whispered.

That afternoon, a little girl had been born into the Royal palace. She was a marvelous little creature. No one could resist her, not even her father. Who had hoped at a second boy.

Iroh looked over her crib. "Can I hold her?" He asked his brother.

"Of course, Iroh!" Ozai replied proudly.

He took her up slowly. "She looks beautiful."

Ozai smiled. "Well, it's definitely another birth than Zuko's."

"It was a fast one!" Ursa whispered.

Iroh turned his head and smiled. "Every birth is different. Like every baby is." The man looked at the baby. She opened her eyes fast. "So, hello my little niece, Azula." The man whispered.

The girl stared at the man, Iroh stared back.

He was overwhelmed by the huge energy field into his arms. Something he had never felt before. Her eyes looked so determent, so dominant.

She was so unlike her brother. Zuko was a small and weak baby, born in the winter.

Azula is a strong newborn who's born in the summer, already breathtaking.

Iroh knew that this child is born with a beautiful gift and he hoped that she would use it wise.

"Your girl will be a very special one." The man whispered.

Ozai frowned, "what do you mean?"

"You will see!" He replied mysterious.


	5. Being different

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_Being different, is a short chapter story about how Iroh is at the front and about a little surprise that happened at home. Ozai couldn't been happier._

_Fire Lord Azulon is eighty-six,  
>Iroh is fifty-three,<br>Lu Ten is fourteen,  
>Ozai is thirty-three,<br>Ursa is thirty-one,  
>Zuko is five,<br>Azula is three._

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 5: Being different.<strong>

A few months ago, Iroh had received his invitation letter from the army. He was needed as a general in the huge army base off the southern Earth Kingdom. They had planned several attacks on little earth villages.

Iroh had organized everything at home. So when he's gone, Lu Ten would lack nothing at all. Ozai and Ursa would keep an eye on him. The boy was fourteen after all, he's already independent. But he still needs a firm hand! When Iroh's away, Ozai is the boss and Lu Ten knows that.

Since Iroh was a widow, the two brothers had made an agreement. If Iroh died, Lu ten would be adopted into Ozai's family. Later when Ozai had children, Iroh made the same promise. If something happens with Ozai or Ursa. He would be there to help his cousins.

So, Iroh could go to work with a safe heart. Knowing that the boy was in good hands.

At the harbor,

"Goodbye dad!" The young teenager grabbed his father into his arms. He didn't want to let him go, his father is everything into his life.

Each time his father went to war, was a scary moment. You never know for sure if he's ever coming back. It was much easier as a young child. It was cool to see your dad in an uniform. Seeing him as some kind of super hero. But when you're older, you understand how war is. How dangerous it is.

Iroh closed his eyes, inculcated the feelings, the smells, the sounds. This was something he always did before he left. It was so valuable.

The man pushed away after several moments, looked carefully over his son. "Listen to your uncle Ozai!"

"Of course dad." The boy said with a cracking voice.

"And make sure I don't hear any complaints about you!" The man said while he pointed with his finger.

"Don't worry, he'll do just fine!" Ozai said. The general looked towards his younger brother and nephew, who also had come to the port to say goodbye. Ursa was at home with her daughter.

"Thanks brother." He smiled.

Iroh looked down towards his five year old nephew, who stood there with his mouth wide open. He stared in confusion at Iroh.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a laugh.

"Why are you going away with a ship?" The boy pointed at the huge warship.

"Well Zuko, come closer. I need to tell you a secret!"

The boy came closer; his uncle laid his hands on his shoulders. Moved his mouth closer towards his ear. "I'm going to fantasy land."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Like in the books?"

"Yes! Isn't that great?" The man replied enthusiast. Lu Ten held his laugh in, this was the same thing his father told him when he was little. His father couldn't tell the truth until Lu Ten was old enough to understand.

Ozai rolled his eyes. He couldn't really understand why Iroh, the renowned general of the Fire Nation, the dragon from the West, did so foolish against his son.

"Will you tell me everything when you're back?" The boy asked inpatient.

Iroh took the boy close and hugged him firmly. "Of course I will." He whispered.

Lu Ten looked down, tried to hold his tears in. His father stroked his cheek gently. "Come back home safely!" The boy whispered. The man took his son once more into his arms, kissed his neck. "Don't worry about me." He whispered into his ear. "It won't take long!"

The bell at the ship began to toll loudly. This was the sign to enter the ship.

"It's time to go!" The man smiled.

The three remnants waved at the man while he entered the huge warship.

Iroh stood on the deck, looked for the last time towards his family. He breathed deeply in and out. This was the moment were he needed to become professional. Within several hours he wouldn't be Iroh anymore, he'll become general Iroh.

Royal castle,

Ozai and Lu Ten sat at the garden table, while Zuko and Azula were playing in the garden.

Lu Ten was making his homework. He must present it tomorrow, well actually he has postponed it to doing it. But now he's stuck with it and he hated homeworks so much! Especially financial mathematics, he understood nothing about it.

"Uncle? Can I ask you something?" The boy asked sheepish.

Ozai cast an eye on his nephew. "What?"

"Well, you're the smartest of the family. You know, and I was thinking if you could help me with my homework? Please?"

"Hmm, that doesn't learn you about working independently!" The man replied quickly, he didn't really want to help this boy. Making his nephew smarter wasn't a great option.

"Please uncle, if I fail this one. I won't pass my year!" The boy whispered.

"You won't pass your year? But grandfather told me, you did wonderful at school?" The man frowned.

"No, I don't study well. Not that I can't, but it's so boring! In the beginning I had good results without studying, but now." The boy looked down and sighed.

"You've missed too much, so you aren't able anymore to catch it up."

"Indeed, I blew it up. Father is very disappointed at that fact." Lu Ten said honestly.

Ozai looked over the boy, at one point he found it very amusing. At the other hand he had compassion with him. He thought about it for a while. Should I help him? No Ozai, if you do he will be a step ahead. But on the other hand, he's just a young stupid boy.

"You know what? What if I give you some tutoring?" The man offered.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" The boy yelled.

"Well, don't be so enthusiast! You need to study, have some discipline and you need to listen to me!" The man said strictly.

"Yes, sir!" The boy smiled.

Zuko was playing with his sister nearby his father. He was rolling a ball towards his sister, she rolled the ball back. Azula loved this game, she always needed to laugh when she was playing this.

"Come on 'Zula, pick the ball!" Zuko laughed.

The girl waddled towards the ball. Picked it up and rolled it back.

Zuko smiled towards his sister. "Look!" He threw the ball highly into the air.

Azula smiled back. She stood up and waddled towards her brother. "Zuzu! That's high!"

They both started to giggle. The little girl sat down onto her brother's lap, Zuko gave her a little hug. Like cute big brothers sometimes do.

Azula turned her head towards her brother. "Look!" She pointed out her finger. The little girl frowned her face.

"What are you doing?" Zuko whispered.

The girl moaned a bit, concentrated deep. She lidded a tiny bunch of fire. It wasn't big, the fire had the size of an acorn.

Zuko stared at it with his mouth open. "You make fire?" He said with disbelieve.

Ozai turned his head quickly by hearing these words. "No way!" He whispered.

Lu Ten frowned at Azula. "How is this possible? She's three! Most of the fire benders learn it at an age of five."

"It's so perfectly done!" The man said towards his nephew. "So controlled."

Controlled and perfection! Ozai thought while his eyes widened. Controlled and perfection! He grinned, while these two words ran down his mind.

"This is so strange, isn't it?" Lu Ten asked.

"No, No! She's a wonder." The man laughed, seeing a different future before him. The man stood up and walked towards his children.

By seeing his father, Zuko raised his arms into the air.

"Come here my little princess! We're going to tell this at your mommy!" He said while he picked his little girl up.

Zuko frowned at his father's backside. "Daddy?" He whispered.

Ozai didn't hear his son, he felt relived. To finally see something positive in his life! With Azula, I make a chance to become something in life. He thought.

Azula smiled at her father.

"You and me, we will become something in life, Azula! Together!" The man whispered. "We will stand in the history books!"

The girl looked at a funny way towards her father, didn't understand him.

"You're daddy's little girl!" He kissed her little forehead and she knew that everything was okay.

Southern Earth kingdom,

Attacking some little villages wasn't so difficult; it just needed to be led on a strict way. General Iroh was one of the best in making plans and traps.

General Iroh walked through a village. Some men had just arrested a few rebels. The rebels had tried to safe their families and houses.

"Sir, what do we do with them?" A soldier asked.

Iroh looked over the rebels carefully. Normally they would be arrested and taken away towards a nearby jail, but here there wasn't one.

"Kill them." He replied coldly.

The soldiers nodded, they had so much respect for this man. He was like a father figure toward them. Iroh helped all his soldier boy's.

General Iroh walked further into the village. Saw two little girls crying next to their mother's body. He looked over them. Didn't really absorb it.

At these moments he tried to call his last moments with his son up. So he didn't really pay attention to the dead bodies and the sadness.

He was focused toward something good.

After all, what Iroh did was something good. Even if the images were sad or disgusting, he did this for his nation! For his future!

His son's future!


	6. A little miracle

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_A little miracle, is a short chapter about Iroh returns home, Lu Ten has a girlfriend. There happens a minor miracle in the palace. Ozai has mixed feelings about it._

_Iroh is fifty-three,  
>Lu Ten is fourteen,<br>Ming Ling (an Oc) is fifteen,  
>Ozai is thirty-three,<br>Ursa is thirty-one,  
>Zuko is six,<br>Azula is three._

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 6: A little miracle.<strong>

The seasons had been changed twice since Iroh had left. His homeland had changed into a spring atmosphere, the landscapes blossomed back open. Everything turned into life.

Iroh stood on the dock, sniffed some Fire Nation air in. He couldn't wait to see his family back. Iroh had missed them so terribly. General Iroh walked over the docks, looked around him. He couldn't recognize one of his between al the strangers.

Suddenly he heard a young boy in the distance. "Mommy, were is uncle?"

Iroh smiled by recognizing his young nephew's voice. The man stood on the tips of his toes and stretched himself.

The young boy stopped by seeing his uncle. He started to jump and wave. "Uncle!"

The general smiled fondly at the boy.

Zuko pulled at his mother's sleeve. "Look mommy! It's uncle!"

Ursa stroked the boy's hair. "Hurry give your uncle a big hug!"

The young boy ran fast towards his uncle. Screamed as hard as he could. Iroh ran in the direction of his nephew. He didn't care what others would think, this was a moment between him and his family.

Zuko jumped into his uncles arms, gave him a big hug. "I missed you! Oh Angi, you've grown!" The man said proudly.

"Yeah! I'm six now!" The boy replied breathless.

Iroh looked at Ursa and Lu Ten, his sister-in-law looked happy like always. In contrast to Lu Ten, he rather looked grumpy.

"Well, Lu Ten aren't you happy to see me?" The man asked doubly.

The boy gave his father a little smile. "Hey dad, I've missed you." He whispered.

Iroh frowned. Why is he doing so strange? He withholds something! The man thought, he knew how his son is. Lu Ten isn't an angel, but his expression will always betray him whenever he had done something wrong.

"Has Lu Ten behave himself?" He asked towards Ursa.

The young boy squinted at his aunt. Ursa's face tuned white while she stared at Iroh. "Well, yes. He was, he was sweet." She said while she smiled a bit.

Iroh grinned at his sister, knowing that Ursa couldn't lie. But he would find it out! Even if he had to use the innocents. He looked down towards his little nephew and smiled.

Royal Palace,

Iroh was enjoying some of his famous tea; he sat in the garden with his nephew. Lu Ten was busy with other things; he didn't want to sit with his father and younger cousin. As a father, Iroh knew that something had happened and that his son was scared that his secret would be revealed.

"So uncle, how was fantasy land?" The young boy asked excited.

Iroh nearly choked in his tea. He forgot about it! Iroh had made this story up for his nephew; he didn't want to tell him about the real war and murders.

"Well Zuko, it was breathtaking!" The man replied impressive.

"Did you see dragons?" The boy sat on his knees, rested on his hands. His eyes were big and sparkling.

Iroh looked endearing at the boy. "Yes, and little dragonflies!"

"Wauw! So great!" He said with a squeaky voice.

"Euhm dad?" Lu Ten had come over for a moment. Ursa had obliged him to do so. Iroh looked over to his son and an unknown girl.

"I want you to meet Ming Ling, she's my girlfriend." The boy said without any shame. "Ming Ling, this is my father."

Iroh faked a smile. "Nice to meet you, Ming Ling!"

The girl smiled back.

"So, I see you've a very good taste at girls to!" The man tried to be enthusiast. But he wasn't, this was a little bit too fast for him. Lu Ten was only fourteen and he knew how boy's of fourteen were. Most of them are over rushed.

Ming Ling giggled; found Iroh a very friendly man.

"How long do you know each other?"

"We met each other two weeks ago." The girl replied shy.

"Yeah, she was Zuko's babysitter." Lu Ten replied short.

"So, I see."

"Euhm, we're going inside. Is that okay?" Lu Ten asked unsure.

Iroh just nod. Looked back to Zuko.

The boy stared strange at the man.

"So, you know Ming Ling? Right?" The man whispered.

Zuko smiled towards his uncle. "Yeah, she's very sweet!"

"Is she? Tell me more about her!" He asked curious while he sat closer to the boy.

The young boy closed his eyes and smiled. "Ming Ling comes over sometimes, than we play with the ball! And she loves to walk in the flower garden; her favorite flower is the red dahlia!"

"So, you're friends?" The man smiled.

"Yeah! She was our babysitter when you were gone. But now she's fired." The boy whispered.

Iroh frowned. "Why is she fired?"

The boy had put his hands over his mouth.

"Come-on Zuko! I told you about Fantasyland!" The man insisted.

"I promised Mommy to keep silence! Daddy would be rabidly!" The boy shacked his head.

Iroh sat down on his knees, grabbed the boy's hands. "I swear, I will not tell your dad!"

"Promise?"

Iroh nodded quickly.

Zuko frowned. "Swear it!"

Iroh rolled his eyes, and crossed his fingers. "I swear by Agni, that I'll shut my mouth about it."

"Well, Mommy and Daddy were out. And Ming Ling and Lu Ten were baby sitting on me and 'Zula! When Mommy came home, she didn't found Ming Ling."

"Were was she?" Iroh frowned at the boy.

"Well, we went to Lu Ten's room and they were playing with each other. So, mommy was very angry!" The boy said serious.

Iroh's eyes widened, tried to keep calm. "Playing? What were they doing?"

"They were wrestling!"

Iroh took his nephew into his hands. "In bed?"

"Yeah!" The young boy looked directly into his uncles eyes.

"Were they naked?" The man asked hesitated.

"Yes, but that's part of the game!" Zuko replied with an innocent voice, very unaware of what they had done. "So, mommy told me to keep this secret. Otherwise Ming Ling would be punished by daddy. She can't play while she's working!" The boy whispered into Iroh's ear.

"I understand Zuko! Thanks for shearing." The man smiled towards the boy. "And never play that game with anyone! Especially not with Azula!"

"No I won't uncle, mommy told me the same!"

Iroh walked towards the flower garden, he was furious. I'm away for seven months and my son lost his virginity! Oh Agni! Did I do something wrong? Did I educate him wrong? The man thought.

Lu Ten sat with his very first girlfriend in the flower garden. They were kissing and cuddling each other.

"You, go home!" The man pointed at the girl. Ming Ling looked frightening toward the man, knew that he knew it.

"And you, come with me!" Iroh's face was red. He felt betrayed by his own child.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes.

"Don't dare to role your eyes, young man!" Iroh snarled.

Lu Ten looked unsure toward his father. He had never seen his father like this, his father had never yelled at him before.

"Aren't you ashamed? I'm away for seven months and what do you do? You're screwing a stranger!" The man snarled.

"Dad, why are you doing so stupid?" Lu Ten yelled.

"Lu Ten you're fourteen, a whipper-snapper! She could be pregnant." Iroh tried to become calm.

"I don't care, I love her." Lu Ten replied arrogant.

Iroh laughs sarcastically. "You met her two weeks ago."

"I'm old enough to do what I want." The boy said teased.

Iroh couldn't stand these words. He did everything for this boy and what did he get in reply? A kick in the ass. For the first time in life, the older man slapped into his son's face. "You should be ashamed!"

Lu Ten looked with incomprehension towards his father.

"The old Lu Ten is welcome in my life, but not you!" He replied coldly toward his son.

The royal garden,

Fire Lord Azulon, Ozai and Iroh were sitting on the garden table. They had a discussion about Lu Ten. Iroh didn't really know anymore how to handle his son. He's changed.

"It's his adolescence, Iroh. You need to temper him quickly!" Azulon advised his son.

Iroh sighed. "I didn't even recognize Lu Ten. He changed so quickly!"

"You spoil him too much." Ozai replied coldly.

"I'm afraid you're right, brother." Iroh looked towards his strawberry tart.

"Hmm, you need to guide him." Azulon said while he takes a bite from his tart. "He's smart enough to find his way, but now he needs a little help."

Ozai looked towards his son who was playing with his ball. Zuko loved to play with his ball. The man couldn't resist a little smile.

Azulon looked over his grandson. He threw the ball and caught it, until the ball landed in the pond. Azulon grimace turned into disgust.

Ozai looked into his father's eyes; Iroh could feel the tension building between them.

"Do you want to say something?" Ozai asked sarcastically.

Fire Lord Azulon smiled towards his son. "Of course not!"

Suddenly they heard a splash.

"Daddy! Daddy?" The boy yelled at the pond.

The three men looked toward the young boy, who sat nearby the pond. He sat onto the grass, his legs were spread, his hands clawed into the grass. Water was dripping from his clothes; two spots of grass stood on fire.

They walked toward the boy. "What happened?"

"I don't know." The boy said whining.

Ozai helped the boy. "Go inside to your mother, she'll give you other clothes!"

"He's a fire bender?" Iroh asked confused.

"Well, it seems." Ozai replied even more confused.

"But the Fire saga told us that he wasn't one!" Iroh looked towards his father.

"Well, Zuko has always been a nuisance child." Fire Lord Azulon replied short.

Ozai looked toward his father. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's born on the shortest day of the year. He'll never become a great bender! Zuko has always been a sick child, much weaker than the others! Don't spend too much hope on him."

Iroh sighed at his father's theory. "He's your grandson, father. Be proud that he is a bender after all."

"Hmm, yes. Well I am Iroh! Very proud. But I don't have too many expectations."

Ozai turned away, he was so angry. Even if Lu Ten misbehaves, he's still the number one. He thought. But wait! Oh Agni, my time will come!

Ozai smiled nasty. My time will come!


	7. That called love

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_That called love, is a short chapter about Azula and Zuko, who're going to the park for the first time! Ozai is having a father son moment with Zuko. Zuko meets Mai for the first time. Lu Ten broke up with his girlfriend Ming Ling, Iroh guides him._

_Iroh is fifty-three,  
>Lu Ten is fourteen,<br>Ozai is thirty-three,  
>Ursa is thirty-one,<br>Zuko is six,  
>Azula is four,<br>Mai is five._

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 7: That called love.<strong>

It was early summer and Ursa had organized their first family outing to the capital park. It was only she with her husband; Ozai and her two children. Usually they are always together in the huge Royal Palace. Living very sheltered, with surveillance. But now, they were free for once.

Ozai looked over the park; it looked very calm, very relaxing. There weren't many visitors. He saw only a few families picnicking. Enjoying the nice weather.

Azula and her brother glared agitated over the park. They had never seen a park before. It looked so huge, so alluring.

The two adults were watching at their children. They didn't understand why these kids were standing there. Ozai looked confused at his wife. "Why aren't they playing? They always play at home!"

"This is new to them, Ozai. I think the environment is too overwhelming." She whispered into her husband's ear. "They need a helping hand!"

Ursa held her little girl by her hand "Look Azula, a fire butterfly."

The little girl smiled wildly towards her mother, she enjoyed this strange family moment.

"He's big!" The little girl replied with a giggle.

"Yes, he is!" Ursa kneeled before her daughter and pointed towards a little playground. "There is a playground; do you want to sit on the swing with me?"

"Can we?" The little girl yelled excited.

The young lady took the little girls hands. "Of course, today we're free to do what we want!"

Ozai watched his wife leaving. "Hey? What should I do?" He asked unsure.

Ursa turned her head and smiled. "You can have a father son moment with Zuko? Just relax, darling! Everything will be alright."

Ozai swallowed heavily, while he looked over his son. He had it difficult to make contact with his son. It wasn't the boys his fault! Ozai couldn't place it. It's maybe the boys personality? Or maybe a passage? But Ozai finds his son sometimes strange, didn't understand his way of thinking.

Zuko looked up and smiled. "What will we do?"

Ozai couldn't answer. He hesitated and looked around. "Euhm? Euhm, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Zuko took his father's hand into his tiny hands. "Eating ice cream?"

His father looked into the little boys eyes and smiled. "That's a great idea, Zuko!"

The two walked to the ice cream cart, Zuko rattled along the road. Ozai answered only strict and quick. Like he is used to, as he was taught by his father.

"Daddy?" The boy asked with a fine voice.

"Hmmm?" Ozai tried to stay in his good mood.

The boy looked up, curiosity filled his eyes. "What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate." Ozai replied with a fake smile.

"Wow! Mine are raspberries!" The young boy replied with bright eyes.

"Then you'll have one!" The man stroked the little boys head. The young boy couldn't hide his joy. He opened his arms and tried to hug his father.

Ozai frowned towards his oldest child. "A hug?" He asked confused.

"Yeah!" The boy yelled.

"Why?" The man whispered.

"Because you're the sweetest daddy in the world!" The boy's voice chirped.

Ozai's eyes blinked. He took the boy into his arms and hugged him firmly. The young boy laid his head onto his father's firm shoulder, Ozai laid his chin at his sons little shoulder. This felt so wrong. Ozai felt confused, everything he had learned was so opposite than this.

In the royal palace,

Iroh had invited his son for a serious conversation. Lu Ten had just returned Single. He broke up with Ming Ling, but he did not really care.

"Lu Ten? I know you're still mad at me but we need to talk! You need to understand that I want to help you." Iroh said tenderly.

The young teenager didn't answer, he just stared at his father.

"I want to save you from mistakes. Lu Ten, you're a guy who doesn't see his mistakes! You see everything as an adventure! But you're a son of royalty. My son, I know how difficult this is! You're very similar to myself." Iroh grabbed the boys hand.

"You were the same like me?" Lu Ten whispered.

"Yeah! I've had many girlfriends in the past, I've never been loyal. I wanted to be free! I wanted to enjoy my life, never marry someone, never have kids, I wanted to be free!" Iroh smiled.

"I didn't know that." The young boy smiled towards his dad. "I don't want it either, I want to be free. Travel over the world! I don't want to go into the army or become the Fire Lord one day." The boy frowned at the thought.

"I know, but it's our task!" Iroh took his son closer.

Lu Ten looked into his father's eyes. "Why did you marry mom? You wanted to be free?"

"Ah, your mother is another story. She was the first woman I fell in love with. Real love!" Iroh smiled.

"And the other girls?" Lu Ten asked confused.

"Well, the other girls were like Ming Ling. Adventure, curiosity, sex, passion, but no love. I used them! Like you've used her." Iroh whispered.

Lu Ten looked down, he was ashamed. "You're right. I used her. I'm sorry dad!"

"I'm very happy that we had this talk." The man kissed his boys cheek. "And you're fifteen after all; your hormones are working too much."

The boy looked up and laughed.

Capital Park,

Zuko was licking his raspberry ice cream when he suddenly saw his sister playing with a girl. He had never seen her before. She was smiling and so pretty.

The boy tugged at his father's sleeve. "Daddy?"

Ozai looked towards his son, while he enjoyed his chocolate ice. "What?"

"Who is she?" He asked while he pointed towards the unknown girl.

"Hmm, that's the governor's daughter. What's her name again? Euhm? Euhm,…; Mai! Yes, Young lady Mai." He replied.

Zuko glared over the girl, his mouth hanged open for a bit. While his ice cream started the melt into his tiny hand.

"She has beautiful hair." He whispered towards his father.

Ozai frowned at his son. "You're melting your ice cream!"

The young boy looked up. "Am I?" He asked perplexed.

His father gave his son a little smile. "Yeah, you are!"

"Sorry, I didn't know." The boy sighed.

Ozai put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Zuko?"

The young boy looked up and smiled.

Ozai smiled back. "That called love."


	8. A heart of gold

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_A heart of gold, is a short chapter about Ozai who becomes unsure about his sons behavior and talent. He gets it more and more difficult to understand him, Iroh tries to advice his brother. Azula gets jealous, Mai falls in love._

_Fire Lord Azulon is ninety-two,  
>Iroh is fifty-five,<br>Lu Ten is seventeen,  
>Ozai is thirty-five,<br>Ursa is thirty-three,  
>Zuko is eight,<br>Azula is six,  
>Ty Lee is six,<br>Mai is seven._

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 8: A heart of gold.<strong>

It was a quiet day in the royal palace. The children were playing outside, while the two princes were watching over them. Azula was playing skipping-rope with her two best friends; Ty-Lee and Mai. Lu Ten was out with some of his friends and Zuko was sitting at the pond with his mother, they were feeding the turtle ducks.

Ozai sighed while he looked over his eight year old boy. He looked down and was immersed in his deep thoughts. Why doesn't he play with other children? Why can't he do rough for once? Why isn't he a real boy? The only thing he cares about is talking, being nice, being honest, playing safely with his sister and helping his mother with stupid things like picking flowers, making ridiculous drawings, singing stupid songs! He's like Ursa, he acts like a stupid girl. What can I do? Beat it out of him? Ozai stared before him in confusing.

Iroh frowned when he noticed Ozai's behavior, he felt that something bothered his brother. He knew how Ozai was; his little brother is a very complex man. He was sometimes so difficult to understand and very difficult to talk with; but Iroh had never given up on his brother. Because he knew about his brother's sad past life. He was there, when their father made Ozai ridiculous in the presence of the advisers, servants or the generals. Usually without any reason.

Ozai looked over his daughter and smiled a bit. Azula is a very social girl, she knows what she wants, and she knows how to succeed in life. On the other side; she can be very dominant, selfish and jealous. But that isn't always wrong; she knows her limits with me. I'm her father and she will never crow above my head. What pity that she isn't a boy, that would have been perfect. Ozai smirked at this thought; he knew that on one day. Azula would be his salvation.

"Ozai?" Iroh touched his brother's arm gently.

Ozai shocked a bit while he woke out of his daydreams, he had forgotten his brother for a moment. "Hmm?"

"What's bothering you?" He asked curiously.

Ozai sighed deep while his expression changed to a disappointed one. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked while he sipped of his tea.

"It's about Zuko. I, I had other expectations. You understand?" Ozai replied a bit hesitated. He didn't knew how his brother would react. He didn't knew if his feelings were right or wrong. If this was his fault or Zuko's.

"You need to be clearer, Ozai. I don't understand it." The man looked straight into his brother's eyes, feared the worst.

Ozai rolled his eyes with irritation. "Zuko isn't like other boy's of his age. He's so much calmer."

"Every person is an individual. Zuko is Zuko. He's born with this personality." Iroh pointed at the boy and smiled. "And you, our father and all the others need to respect that."

Ozai sighed. "So, father was right? Wasn't he? My son is a weakling. A worthless winter child."

Iroh's eyes widened. "Zuko isn't a weakling, Ozai! How can you say that, brother? He's your son!"

Ozai didn't look up; he looked at the ground. "Zuko is one of the worst fire benders I've ever seen. Even his master's told me he would never become a master. He hasn't the talent."

"But Zuko has other talents! He's very smart, he studies as the best! He's great at sports, he's very creative and good in arts." Iroh replied with a supportive smile.

Ozai nodded. "That's true! I know that! And I'm proud about it, but it isn't good enough."

Iroh sighed. "You have to let your past and our dad go! Forget about it."

"How can I forget? Iroh, you will never understand this!" Ozai snarled.

Iroh closed his eyes. "Ozai, be honest for once! Please, If you look at Zuko, what do you see? AND! Don't think about what our father tells you."

Ozai glared at his son. He felt a bit different inside. "I see a boy, who's very loyal. Who does everything for me and Ursa. A very honest boy, who speaks out his mind. A boy who works and trains every day to become a better and stronger person. He's very intelligent, very sweet."

Ozai smiled wildly, he hadn't felt this in a long time before.

Iroh focused deeply over his brother.

"He has; he has a heart of gold." Ozai nodded while he spoke out these words.

"That's true." The oldest replied with a smile.

Ozai looked at his hands and frowned again for a short moment. "But, I'm sometimes worried."

"About what?" Iroh asked while he looked over the young boy.

Ozai sighed, felt ashamed to speak about it. But he did, just for once. "His personality doesn't fit our nation." He whispered.

Iroh inhaled deeply and nodded. "That, my brother. That's true. But his still a young child."

The youngest stared out before him. "Our military become scarce. What if he got his invitation letter? Zuko will never survive this war."

"He's eight. Becoming a soldier is for his future. Don't think about it now." Iroh smiled a bit. "You need to remember that you're his father and you need to understand how your son is. You have to know him better, do something together! And who knows, maybe he'll change a bit?"

Ozai frowned. "Change?"

"Yeah, perhaps with building a better father son relationships. He'll look up at you and he will start to imitate you!" Iroh winked while he gave advice.

Ozai thought about it for a while. Zuko can imitate me? Hmm, that would be a good start.

Iroh laughed by seeing his brother thinking. "Well, think about it. Zuko is always with Ursa, he's doing everything what she does. Children learn behavior from their parents. He imitates her! Like Azula imitates you in many areas."

"You're absolutely right!" Ozai stared before him. "Well, I can show him the new warships?"

"Yeah, give it a try! Make a special day of it." The older brother replied enthusiast.

Ozai stood up and walked towards his son and wife. "Zuko?"

The young boy turned his head fast.

His father grabbed his shoulder firmly. "We're going to the docks tomorrow."

"Why?" The young boy asked enthusiast.

"I want to show you something." The man replied proudly.

Zuko stood up, "Really?" he yelled out. "What is it?"

Ozai smiled towards his son, he finally stood in the spotlights for once. "Ah, you will see tomorrow!"

The young boy's eyes widened, they started to twinkle. "Oh! I won't sleep tonight!"

Ozai looked into his son's eyes and he couldn't reply, he didn't want to be angry for once. The reaction his son gave was a very silly and immature one. He was stuck; the only reaction he could give was a laugh. A very emotional laugh. It was like he stood into this boy's shoes. It was like he recognized himself into his son. Waiting for your dad, waiting for the attention.

Ursa smiled towards her husband, she was happy that he finally made some time for Zuko. As Ozai's wife, she knew him very well. Ursa understood that Ozai and Zuko were very similar and being alone with Zuko was very difficult for him. Because their firstborn child reminds him of his childhood and he doesn't know how to educate him. Their daughter is another story. She's perfection, a girl and the second born. He can interact with her but he's stuck with Zuko.

Azula had stopped with playing. She turned her head when she heard her daddy laugh.

The young lady was nailed to the floor. Daddy is going out with Zuko tomorrow? She thought.

Ty Lee stopped jumping and looked toward her best friend. "Azula? What's wrong?"

"And me?" Azula threw the rope on the ground, while she muttered. "I want to go with father!"

Mai frowned. "You're always with your dad."

Azula looked furious towards Mai. "He's mine!" she snarled and walked inside.

Mai couldn't understand why Azula was so affected by this. "Prince Ozai is father of them both. So, why is she so jealous?"

"You know how she is." Ty-Lee replied easily.

Mai looked down and sighed deeply, she felt guilty. "I should have shut my mouth." She replied silently.

Ty-Lee went inside, to see what her friend did. Mai stood there alone, gazed over the garden. She saw Prince Iroh, who was watching at some flowers. Lady Ursa and Prince Ozai were talking with each other. Then she saw Zuko, he looked over happy.

He looked at her and smiled. His gaze was very clear, so charming. The world around her vanished for a moment. She felt so great inside, for the first time in her life she felt understood. Like he knew what she wanted. This expression told her more than thousands words.

Her white cheeks turned red, her eyes started to tremble a bit.

She wanted to wave at him and talk, but she couldn't. Mai found it strange, she knew him for almost two years and she'd never witnessed this before.

The young boy's heart pumped harder and harder. He couldn't understand why he has these weird feelings. He has this every time he tries to talk against this girl. Very strange feelings.

Iroh surreptitiously glanced over his shoulder and felt amused by these two children.

"Hmm, puppy love. How cute!" He whispered. "Too bad that it never persists long."


	9. A beautiful memory

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_A beautiful memory, is a short chapter about Ozai's and Zuko's trip. Ozai learns his son on a deferent way._

_Ozai is thirty-five,  
>Zuko is eight.<em>

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 9: A beautiful memory.<strong>

It was early noon in the Fire Nation. Ozai and his son had walked for several miles today. The distance between the palace and the harbor was a great distance, especially if you traveled it by foot.

Ozai stood at the foot of the great volcano and glared at the harbor, while the young boy was laying on the ground, watching among some shrubs. Ozai couldn't hide his aversion. "What are you doing? Arg, In Agni's name, come-on Zuko! Hurry up a bit."

Zuko looked up towards his father. "Look dad, it's a huge Badger Frog!"

The oldest prince closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Prince Zuko, stand up immediately!"

The young boy sighed disappointed at the frog and got up quickly. His shirt and pants were covered with dust.

Ozai squinted at his son. "Augh! Zuko, look at you! You're dirty. What will they think of us?" The man whispered at a hard tone, while he wiped the dust away. Zuko couldn't help it; he rolled his eyes behind his father's back.

The young boy frowned while he followed his father. He was a little bit disappointed by this trip. The only thing they've done was walking in silence. His father walked in front, ignored everything his son had said or asked. Zuko had enough of it! He sat down on a little rock, with his arms crossed.

"This is stupid!" He snarled.

Ozai stopped and looked behind his shoulder. "Stand up, we're almost there!"

The young boy closed his eyes. "No, I want to go home!" He yelled, while he stamped at the ground.

The father sighed. "Don't be stubborn now! They can't wait all day."

Zuko looked up in an angry way. "This isn't fun! You don't even care about this trip!"

Ozai looked into his son's angry eyes and he needed to smile a bit. He has a hot temper as well! He thought, while he sat down next to his son.

"Zuko?" Ozai asked on a normal tone.

The boy ignored his father; he was looking at the dusty ground.

Ozai's anger bubbled up quickly.

"ZUKO!" The man yelled loudly. The boy was still ignoring him at a stubborn way. His father knew what game his son was playing. Ozai smirked while he thought about this carefully.

Ozai peeked around him, he spoke when they were alone. "There is a ship waiting for us." He whispered.

Zuko's eyes filled with curiosity. "A ship? Is it a big one?"

"He's huge!" Ozai smiled.

The young boy stood up quickly. "Well, were are you waiting for? They can't wait all day!" Zuko replied with his hands in his sides. His tone was more demanding; like Ozai was the one who had given up this trip.

His father sat perplexed. At one side, he found this hilarious at the other side he was kicked in his guts by an eight year old lad.

Zuko walked next to his father, finally.

They entered the harbor and looked at the huge new warship.

"Father? Did you really make this by yourself?" The young boy wondered.

Ozai smirked proudly. "Well, yes. I created it with my team."

"Woow!" Zuko looked at the ship with twinkling eyes.

Ozai glared at his son for a moment, noticed the boy his interest. "Do you like it?"

Zuko stared next to him. "Yeah, it looks great! How long did you worked on it?"

"Euhm, I worked four months at the plans and they built him up in six months." The oldest replied softly.

"Dad? Can I become an engineer?" The boy whispered. Ozai put his hand on his son's back, he felt touched by this question. My son wants to become the same like me? He thought.

"If you study hard enough, you will!" he answered enthusiastically.

Zuko stared into his father's eyes for a moment; he knew that he would remember this day forever.

"Can we go inside, please?" The young boy asked.

Ozai smiled, "of course! I'll show you everything."


	10. When everything is perfect

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_When everything is perfect, is a short chapter about how perfect Iroh's life goes and Ozai gets desperate. Lu Ten has graduated from military school, he's ready for his duties. Some Maiko cute in it!_

_Fire Lord Azulon is ninety-three,  
>Iroh is fifty-six,<br>Lu Ten is eighteen,  
>Ozai is thirty-six,<br>Ursa is thirty-three,  
>Zuko is nine,<br>Azula is seven,  
>Ty Lee is seven,<br>Mai is eight._

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 10: When everything is perfect.<strong>

Iroh had a lot of work with Lu Ten; the boy had a lack to discipline, wasn't interested in having a stabile life. But Iroh had never expected his wildest dreams would come true.

Today his son stands before him in his uniform; he finally graduated of from school. From military school! His son had chosen this direction at an age of thirteen. He never dreamed of becoming a soldier or a general, but he didn't care about studying. Nor he hadn't the capacity to study on university level, but he loved to sport and adventure. So, he took this direction.

Iroh watched over his son and he felt proud. The boy had grown so much at different ways. He became a little bit more serious, finally he did his best to become something in life and he became more like a man.

"Sergeant Lu Ten sounds good. Isn't it?" Iroh smiled emotionally.

Lu Ten laughed with his father's reaction. "Come on, dad! It isn't much."

"It's a beginning. You can't start as a general." Iroh touched his son's arms gently. "I've waited a long time for this and you don't know how proud I 'am."

Lu Ten rolled slightly his eyes.

"No Lu Ten! This is serious." Iroh voice turned serious. "I want to ask you something. I've a dream for this nation and I've planned it into my head. I waited until you were ready. If you refused, then this stops for me."

Lu Ten's eyes widened a bit. "What? What do you want me to do?"

Iroh moved his mouth closer towards Lu Ten's ear. "Conquer Ba Sing Se."

The boy stared into his father eyes. "You want me?"

"Yes. I want something of our both. Our names in the history books! So, what do you think?" Iroh waited impatiently for the answer.

The young boy felt proud and scared at the same time. "This will be my first time at the front." He replied hesitated.

"And a very special one, my boy!" Iroh took his son's hand into his.

Lu Ten glared into his father's eyes, they looked so motivated and strong. "Okay, I'm in! How can I refuse this?"

Iroh smiled wildly. "Great! The only thing we have to do is convincing your grandfather!"

Sometime later,

Iroh had summoned a war council in the throne room. After some time; the Fire Lord, his two sons, his grandson and several generals had entered the room. Fire Lord Azulon asked his oldest to declare himself.

Prince Iroh stood up with confidence; he knew what the reactions would be. He had played this scene hundreds of times into his head.

"This war lasted ninety-three years; our troops are scarce and The Fire Nation needs a breakthrough! I've thought about one and I've might have a plan." Iroh spoke out loud and took a little pause, enjoyed this moment.

Lu Ten stared with proud towards his father.

Fire Lord Azulon waited for the plan; knowing that whatever his son would say; it would be perfect.

Ozai squeezed his eyes; felt a deep shock inside.

Iroh pointed at the map. "Why should we conquer the small Earth towns? If we have the possibility to attack Ba Sing Se; the capital of the Earth Kingdom! Once we have it, we have the Earth Kingdom into our powers!"

Ozai's face froze, he felt lost inside. You bastard! He thought.

One older general nodded heavily, waited at his turn to speak. "We need to concentrate at the bigger conquest! Why should we waste or time and personnel at smaller and useless towns."

Fire Lord Azulon stood up. "I agree! When we attack Ba Sing Se, we need more recruits! From all different ages and degrees and we need to plan carefully."

Prince Iroh smiled towards his father. "I've some plans in mind."

Ozai frowned at his brother back. You egocentrics; mister father's favorite!

Iroh stared into his son's eyes and couldn't stop his words. "And, Prince Lu Ten will serve for the first time at Ba Sing Se."

The generals and Fire Lord congratulated the young boy. Ozai gritted his teeth; he could barely suppress his jealousy.

Later that day in the garden,

Zuko was playing in the fountain; he splattered with his hands in the water. The reflection was a potherbs, he loved this. All the colors and forms are so different. It's like a changing picture; you never know what the reality is.

Mai sat nearby against a tree. This apple tree was her favorite from the garden. A firm, old tree who had grown in a strange patron. With lumps; bumps and old man faces.

The young girl looked over her shoulder. Blushed when she saw Zuko. When will I ever dare to talk with him? She looked up and whispered against the tree, hoping that her wish would come true one day.

The leaves of the tree rustled in the wind. They whispered confidence into the girl's fantasy. Mai smiled and stood up. Walked nervously towards the young boy, stopped near him. Agni, He's so handsome. She thought with clearly eyes.

Zuko stopped spattering; when he saw other patterns and colors into the water. He felt a small shock trough his body when he saw the girl appearing in the water. She's standing behind me? What should I do? I? Should I look at her? The young boy started to panic for a moment.

Mai opened her mouth and couldn't say a word. She looked around her, thought quick. She didn't want him to discover her secret crush.

Zuko inhaled deep and turned around slowly. His muscles felt stiff, his heart was beating fast. He opened his eyes and smiled. But suddenly he felt a cold, wet smack into his face. The boy fell onto the ground in disbelieve.

The young girl slapped her hand into her face and felt so embarrassed. I threw mud into his face? Oh Agni! Why did I do that? She cursed herself and ran away.

The young boy stood up angrily and ran inside. "Stupid girl! I hate her!" He yelled.

Uncle Iroh who was walking in the corridor; looked confused at his nephew. "Is that mud in your face?"

The young boy crossed his arms. "Yeah! Mai threw it!"

"Oh, the girl with the black hair?" The man asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, she!" He snarled.

"Come, Prince Zuko! Let's clean up your face, hmmm?" Iroh replied tenderly, knowing that these two kids had a crush on each other for a very long time and actually never really spoke a word to each other. They always did goofy if they saw each other.

There was a long silence between them as they walked down the aisles. Iroh noticed that the boy was angry, hurt at this moment and probably very confused.

"Are you angry at Mai?" He asked at a whispering tone.

The young boy looked up firmly. "She's stupid!"

Iroh nodded when the boy spoke those words. "Well, Prince Zuko! You're right! She's very stupid and ugly. Oh Agni! I never saw such ugly girl in my life."

The young boy stopped walking and stared at his uncle.

Iroh went on walking, knowing what he's doing. "Eugh! That ugly black hair and those ridiculous clothes she's wearing. Hah, you're right! She's laughable!"

Those words were like a stab in Zuko's heart. "How dare you say that?" He yelled firmly while he walked towards his uncle.

Iroh frowned towards his nephew, played a psychology game with the boy. "Well, Zuko. You said this."

The boy's expression was rude. "I would never say that about her!"

"I'm sorry prince Zuko. But you told me she's stupid. So, that means you hate her!" He pointed out quickly.

Zuko sighed deeply and stared at the ground. "If you hate someone, then you throw mud into their face."

Iroh touched the boy's shoulder gently. "You love her, don't you?"

The young boy's cheeks turned red. "No! I don't love her! But, I euhm. I like her. Just a little bit."

The older man smiled. "She likes you too! Trust me, nephew. I know such things."

Zuko looked up quickly. "But why the mud?"

Uncle Iroh laughs hardly. "She did that to get attention from you! Mai is too shy to talk."

The young boy blushed again.

"And now, we'll clean it up!"


	11. Misunderstood

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_Misunderstood, is a short chapter about the breaking point of Ozai and how he will change his family. Azula gets a different training and advices, Ursa can't safe her family anymore. Zuko sees his father and sister change, he sees his mother's pain._

_Fire Lord Azulon is ninety-three,  
>Iroh is fifty-six,<br>Lu Ten is eighteen,  
>Ozai is thirty-six,<br>Ursa is thirty-three,  
>Zuko is nine,<br>Azula is seven,  
><em>

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 11: Misunderstood.<strong>

General Iroh and Lu Ten had left home several weeks ago; they traveled towards Ba Sing Se. They fought for the honor of the Fire Nation, their home, their family.

But not everyone was honored by this. Prince Ozai couldn't accept the fact that Iroh would be the hero again.

Ozai sat at the dining table next to his father, Fire Lord Azulon. He was talking about how great Iroh's ideas where. Every day was the same talk, the same awful admiration.

The prince stared before him, tried to clear his head from the nonsense. He was sick and tired of it; the man couldn't hear his brother name anymore.

General Iroh, the dragon of the west, my dear brother. Huh, his life went so smooth, so perfect. the man thought while he ignored his father.

The prince grinned at his food, But now it's going to end. I'll ruin his life.

Ozai glanced over the table, watched over his little family. Things need to change.

That afternoon,

Azula was exercising a new set with her father. She did well, like always. But Ozai wanted to train her more and faster. He needed her at his side, she's important for his future.

When Iroh fall's, he would take his place and now was the perfect time to start his plans. Iroh and Lu Ten were away from home. He could easily begin with some changes into his family.

First he needed to convince his daughter, make her a better one. Then he needed to change his son and wife.

He had thought about this wisely, he had waited until the perfect time. Ozai had planned this strategy out for years now and it needed to happen perfectly.

Azula bowed before her father, waited for his criticism.

"Very good, Azula!" Ozai replied friendly. "Would you enjoy to learn more?"

Princess Azula nodded and sat down next to her father. "That would be an honor, father."

Prince Ozai looked into her eyes. "Azula, What do you wish in life?"

The young girl looked up doubtful. "Actually, I don't know?" She whispered.

Ozai nodded. "Well, Azula. I have one."

She looked up and smiled. "What is it?"

She and her father were always open with each other, they talked about everything. Usually about personal stuff, Ozai used it to get her to his side. That's why she hated her uncle and nephew.

The man looked down. "You know, to keep everything between us."

Azula nodded quickly.

"You remember that I talked about your grandfather who favorite, uncle Iroh above me?" Ozai whispered.

"Yes, father. Like mother does with Zuko." She whispered back.

Ozai nodded again. "Exactly, Azula. My father always thought of my like a monster, like your mother thinks of you."

Azula's eyes widened. Mother thinks of me like a monster? She thought.

The man laid his hand on her shoulder. "Azula, we're the same. Second born, who're underestimated, misunderstood. But never forget, we have each other!"

The girl looked up and Ozai continued. "That's why I try to help you! I have one huge wish but I can't do it alone!"

"You need my help?" She asks with a smile.

Ozai grinned, "Azula do you want to see our world change? A world where every one respect us for who we are?"

Azula nodded quickly. "What should I do?"

"The only thing you need to do is listening to me! Do everything what I ask."

Several days later,

Ursa was with Zuko at the fountain. He played with it again, he loved it. Ursa sat on a blanket nearby, she was reading one of her favorite books. An old romantic drama, of a knight and a peasant woman.

The lady loved romance, especially in her own life. The last months were glumly, Ozai was too busy with other things and he was very irritable. So, she searched affection on another way. She found it in books and in her son.

Ursa glared over her book, she saw Zuko on his knees stretching above the fountain. "Make sure you don't fall into it!"

The boy smiled. "No, mom."

The lady smiled back and suddenly she saw her daughter, she stood next to her mother with her arms crossed. "Azula, you've finished your training?"

The girl grinned at her mother. "Uhum."

"Would you enjoy to sit next to me?" Ursa asked unsure, she didn't know if this was a wise offer. But she liked her daughter's presence.

The girl glared at her mother. "No, thanks." She turned around and watched at her brother. "What are you doing, dum-dum?"

Zuko played with a paper boat into the water. He didn't even looked at his sister. "Nothing."

"You're playing with a silly boat? Don't you have anything interesting to do?" She nagged her brother.

The young boy sighed, every day was the same. The same stupid arguments and harassments.

Ursa looked over her book again. "Azula, please. Leave your brother alone."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Huh, leave Zuzu alone. Mother love Zuko more than me. She thought, the girl turned toward her brother and stamped her foot in his backside.

The boy fell in the fountain; he had hit the ground with his face. His nose started to bleed; the boy held his hand before his nose and stared into Azula's face.

Ursa stood up and walked towards her children. "Azula? Why did you do that?" She asked.

Azula smirked and ran away.

Ursa frowned at her daughter, couldn't understand it. She took her son by his arm and returned into the palace.

The Salon,

Ursa went with her son to the salon. "Zuko, sit down on the seat for a moment. I'll look for a handkerchief."

The boy didn't answer, he sat there waggled his legs a bit.

The lady was a bit overwrought. She couldn't accept what just had happened; she looked up when she heard the door. It was Ozai.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Zuko's nose.

"Oh Ozai, I'm so glad you're here." She said hesitated. "Azula, behaved so bad today. She pushed her brother into the water by purpose."

Ozai gritted his teeth.

"Lately she's so different, I can't handle her anymore! Please Ozai, she talks with you and trusts you. What's wrong with her?" She begged. "It's like she hates me? What happened with her?"

Ozai's head turned red from frustration. "Stop it!"

The young boy frowned at his father's reaction.

Ursa came closer and took his hand. "If you know what's wrong with her, say it! I want my old Azula back!"

Ozai turned around and slapped his wife into her face. Ursa didn't expect that, she shocked and fell backwards with her head on the tea table before her son.

Zuko looked eye widened towards his father; he had never seen his parents fight before.

The lady grabbed her head and started to cry. "How could you?" She yelled.

Ozai balled his fists; he had never felt such anger. Why does she so difficult? He hesitated and came a bit closer.

Zuko jumped out of his seat and stood before his mother. "Leave her alone!" He yelled.

Ozai shook his head, the words penetrated in his brain. He looked at his hands and couldn't believe what he had done. He turned around and left.

The young boy watched over his mother, she was still crying. Zuko took her hand and tried to help her right. "It's okay." He whispered and softly hugged her.

The woman took him tightly into her arms and kissed his neck.

Moments later,

Ozai walked in the industrial park, he was waiting for somebody. He looked around, studied the environment.

A male appeared after some while.

The prince grinned and began to speak. "I heard from you, you're good at what you do and I know you can keep a secret."

The man looked around him. "You need to do something for me!"


	12. Our Prince is killed

_The story of the Royal Family is a chapter story,  
>About the early days of the Royal Family.<em>

_Our Prince is killed, is a short chapter about the fall of Iroh. He lost his son in a mysterious accident. Ozai's dreams come true._

_Iroh is sixty,  
>Lu Ten was twenty,<br>Ozai is thirty-nine,.  
><em>

**The story of the Royal Family,  
>Ch. 12: Our Prince is killed.<strong>

It was mid autumn, the leaves floated softly in the gentle breeze. The trees bared their branches, revealed themselves to the world.

Prince Ozai stood on one of the Royal balconies, enjoyed this natural spectacle. He found it appropriate to what would happen later today. He closed his eyes and felt the early sun beams; he smiled with the embrace of relief.

Ba Sing Se,

Iroh walked out of his tent, glared over his battlefield. All his boys were working actively, still trying to break down the huge wall. Within a few days, they would break through the first one.

He smiled, while he went back inside. He had to prepare his new strategies. The soldiers needs to be prepared if the first wall was broken down; they needed to be ready to enter inside.

The man took a sip of his tea and studied some maps, muttered something to himself.

Suddenly the general looked up and frowned when he heard a huge explosion, he felt some trembling earth beneath his feet. He stood up and rubbed his hair. Are they through it? That's faster than I thought!

The man strolled out of his tent, discovered chaos.

A young soldier ran towards the general and yelled. "General Iroh? The Prince! He's hit."

Iroh's face froze and couldn't say a word. He turned his head from one side to another, his thoughts spoke in disbelieve. The man started to move and ran, as fast as he could. Pushed every object, person away. He couldn't hear, he couldn't think, the only thing he witnessed was the chaos and ravage.

The general had reached the wall and heard some innocent soldiers moan from beneath the break stones. He watched at it, couldn't decide were to begin.

Iroh turned around and yelled. "HELP THEM!"

He kneeled and began to remove some bricks with other Fire Nation soldiers. Every soldier they found were unrecognizable their faces looked terrible maimed. The only landmarks were their uniforms.

After some hours, the chaos was still tense. Iroh had never witnessed such horrible hours before. One officer had finally found Prince Lu ten; he lay close against the wall. The officer stood up. "General Iroh? We found him."

Iroh climbed over the rubble toward his son, hoped Lu Ten had survived this attack.

The father closed his eyes after he saw his son; his face was ridden open, covered with blood. Iroh couldn't recognize his child.

Iroh gasped, while he heard his son moaning in pains. "Lu Ten?" He whispered with tears.

The boy couldn't react; he was stiff from the pain.

The general started to remove some rocks from his son's body. Hoped to safe him, unfortunately it had no point. How more he tried to help, how more pain his son had.

"How could this happen?" The man whispered.

Lu Ten opened his eyes and try to speak. But, he couldn't say much.

Iroh came closer and watched how his son's mouth moved. The boy sighed hard, made some attempts. "Mmm. Aa."

"I don't understand you, my boy." He whispered.

Lu ten grabbed his father's cheek. Moved him closer toward his mouth. "Mmmmm-Aaaaa-nnnn."

The generals eyes widened. "It was an attack? No accident." A tear appeared into his eye. He watched over his son and saw his wounds and pains. He wanted to stand into his place, he wanted to exchange. Lu Ten was too young for this.

Bleed escaped out of Lu ten's mouth and nose, he had bleed too fast. Iroh stood up and yelled "Help, please, somebody. My son is dying!"

Nobody react, they were busy with other young soldier boys.

The man was distraught; he kneeled again and watched over his son. He looked into his gaze and saw so much pain.

The young boy looked up and gasped, he took his father's hand. Forced his father to come closer. "Love you, dad." He whispered.

Iroh cried and stroke the boys arm. "I love you too." He sobbed.

The boy's glance became dull. He moved his mouth, no words could be heard.

Prince Iroh read his son's lips and repeated his words into a whispering tone. "Fare well." Iroh took his son into his arms, couldn't believe that this would be the end. "Fight Lu Ten, you need to fight." He whispered and kissed his sons lips, felt his last breathe.

The lost father looked up, dilated his eyes, breathed hard, he got lost into his screams of pains.

Fire Nation,

Ozai watched over his garden, hums the little song and smiled. Brave soldier boy, won't marching home.


End file.
